pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Cat Show
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Meow-Meow and Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = February 8, 2017 March 11, 2017 May 29, 2017 July 11, 2017 August 31, 2017 December 3, 2017 | writer = James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Teeny Penguin" | next = "Pups Save a Playful Dragon"}} "Pups Save the Cat Show" is the second segment of the second episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. Adventure Bay's Cat Show is put in jeopardy after the performing pets get covered in mud and start running around the town. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Ms. Marjorie (photographed) *Precious (photographed) *Precious' owner (photographed) *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) *Danny (photographed) *Mr. Hudson (photographed) *Ace Sorensen (photographed) *Farmer Yumi (photographed) *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Meow-Meow (debut) *Robo-Dog The episode opens up at Katie's Pet Parlor where the pups and Katie were washing off cats for a cat show in town. Then all of a sudden, Mayor Humdinger showed up with the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. Mayor Humdinger said that the Catastrophe Crew will win the show. But the Catastrophe Crew got distracted by a bird feather making Mayor Humdinger end up in a tub, but Katie took a picture anyway. Robo-Dog then came with a towel to dry off Mayor Humdinger for the cat show. Mayor Humdinger decided to make a cat act similar to Robo-Dog and decided to make it look like Cali. In Foggy Bottom, he and the Catastrophe Crew made the cat. Mayor Humdinger decided to call it Meow-Meow. Back in Adventure Bay, Katie and the pups were checking on all the cats when Mayor Goodway asked her if they were ready. Katie said she was ready when Mayor Goodway was. Then Mayor Humdinger came and showed everyone Meow-Meow and that Meow-Meow was going to win. When the show started, Meow-Meow was first. Meow-Meow did a lot of good tricks with some help from the Catastrophe Crew controlling her. But Chase thought there was something weird about him. He did not make him sneeze. While everyone was distracted, Mayor Humdinger decided to do phase two of his plan. Cat Rocky sneaked backstage and took out all the kittens from their cages. Then Cat Chase walked back and threw wind-up mice which distracted all the kittens. The kittens chased them all the way up to the wash. But after the kittens fell in the pool, Cat Rubble dumped dirt in the pool which made them all muddy. This made Mayor Humdinger think that Meow-Meow would definitely win. Back at the show, everyone did not notice the muddy kittens walking by them. They onto a road and a car's horn scared them making them run all over town. After Meow-Meow's act, Mayor and Katie went to check on all the other cats. They noticed the kittens were missing until Mayor spotted them running all over town covered in mud. Katie then decided to call Ryder. At the Lookout, Ryder received Katie's call that all of the kittens are on the loose and covered in mud. If they weren't rounded-up, the cat show would be ruined. Ryder then called all the pups to come to the Lookout. When the pups arrived, Ryder assigned Marshall to use his ladder to get the kitties down and Rubble to help Marshall. Ryder and the pups met Katie in a forest where all the kitties were stuck in trees. Ryder then assigned the pups to do their jobs. Finally, all the kitties were saved. Back at the show, Cali was up next. Mayor Humdinger and the Catastrophe Crew were backstage. Mayor assigned Cat Chase to throw yarn balls at Cali. Cali could hold that many. Then Meow-Meow came on stage made the yarn balls in socks. Cali was so disappointed, that she kicked a yarn ball. The yarn ball slipped under Meow-Meow, making him malfunction. Meow-Meow then took off with Cali and they left the stage. Ryder then called Skye to rescue the cats. Skye then took off in her helicopter. Meow-Meow had a glitch which made him let go of Cali. Ryder told Skye to leave Meow-Meow and rescue Cali. Skye came towards and rescued her with her claw. When Skye arrived to backstage, she returned Cali to Katie. Mayor Humdinger wanted Meow-Meow to win even though he had glitches. Mayor had disqualify him because the show wouldn't allow cats that are robotic and fake. Mayor Humdinger had to hide the remote. But that made Meow-Meow land on him and make wet again. Meanwhile, Cali won 1st place in the cat show. Katie took a picture of her with the pups. *Use his ladder to get the kitties down from the lampposts and trees. *Assist Marshall by using his crane when needed. *Rescue Cali. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Purrfect Rescues - front.jpg|link=Purr-fect Rescues|''Purr-fect Rescues'' PAW Patrol The Playful Dragon & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Playful Dragon|''The Playful Dragon'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Au secours des animaux DVD.jpg|link=Au secours des animaux|''Au secours des animaux'' Category:Pups Save the Cat Show's Pages Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:Katie calls the PAW Patrol Category:Cali needs rescuing Category:Written by James Backshall Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Marshall is a first responder (S4) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S4) Category:Skye is a first responder (S4) Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:2017 Episodes Category:No backup responders